The Renegade Kingdom
by Hunter Crate
Summary: AU The Pyramids descendants are about to find themselves in a mix of worlds with the Demoneans trying to take control of all five kingdoms. Will a coldhearted slave help with the confusion and the troubles at hand? SetoxYami
1. Introduction The Misfortune

There are not a lot of Yami/Seto fics out there so I am doing this since I am quite a big fan of this couple. I really don't care which one's dominant, but I have not decided who will be yet. I guess we will have to wait and see!!

-------------------

Vyzre: Yay!! This is going to have cute little nekos and inus!!

Lynch: Obsessed. Your worse than your friends being obsessed with Orlando Bloom.

Vyzre: What!?! No, I am not!! They carry pictures of him around everywhere and know all these favorites of his!! I don't know what you are talking about!!

Lynch: Sure you don't. Ignore her and let's get on with the fic.

Title: The Renegade Kingdom

Summary: AU The Pyramids descendants are about to find themselves in a mix of worlds. The Demoneans are not helping by trying to take control of all five kingdoms either. Will a cold-hearted slave help with the confusion and the troubles at hand? And will an old legend come to the surface? (YY/S, maybe B/J)

Pairings: Pharaoh Yami x Seth, maybe Thief Bakura x Jono

Warnings: It's rated PG-13, it's the usual stuff. Rating might go up.

**Term**: _The Pyramids_- refers to the Egyptian Empire

Note: Canines are also referred to as Inu.

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or its characters…..

"speech"- regular talking

'speech'- thoughts

/_speech_/- gods talking

-speech—animals talking(only in the story it is)

---------- scene change point of view change /-/-/-/-/- both changes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renegade Kingdom Ch. I: Introduction- The Misfortune by Vyzre (aka CrossH.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------**sz**----------------

**Demoneans**

The northern kingdoms of the Demoneans are inhabited by different sublevels. The sublevels even though considered a whole race still fight. The sublevels being: _Felines, Canines, _and_ Demons._ All three have separate ruling, and wars are often broken out. The Felines are more considered their own race and therefore not very dependent on others. But the Feline race is deteriorating and the kingdom is growing weak Worse is that the Canines and Demons kingdoms are joined.

**Felines**

The kingdom of the Felines exists in the vast waters of the Mediterranean and of lower Europe such as Rome and Greece. Felines are beings with heighten senses and abilities that of a humans. Feline's sublevels are: _Nekos_ and _Cafas_.

The Neko of the Felines have less human characteristics in their true form than that of a Cafas; they have signs of a cat: ears are developed as a cats are along with a complete tail and marks on the body such as stripes or spots, eyes are slits and intense in color, and nails are unnaturally sharp. While the Cafas take on the more human characteristics only having slit eyes and different marks usually where they can be covered. Felines are rarely seen in their cat forms and hide their characteristics only if necessary. An odd about the Felines is that a few chosen have wings. Considering the Felines are older than Demons, the wings are not a trait from them it is rather unknown for the wings purpose.

**Canines and Demons**

The united kingdoms of the Canine and Demon are along some European countries and countries to the east of the Mediterranean. The Inu kingdom is closer to the Pyramids than any other kingdom with the Feline in close distance as well. With advanced abilities and looks, the Canine and Demon races are known to be able to hide better in open areas with dense populations.

Like that of the feline the Canines have dog/wolf characteristics: ears flopped or pointed with the complements of a tail, no marks are found on the body except for the slight longer fur on the tips of different muscular areas, eye markings of different clans, and dull or sharp nails. Unlike most Felines, Canines can transform into any relatives of the dog family and rearrange their sizes.

Demons are cunning and sly creatures known mostly for their trickery. Shape shifting being their best abilities, but often the curse is shown to be a great weakness. Their characteristics include: strong inter bones hidden in the upper back known as wings when revealed as a leather-bone structure, and blackened eyes. The characteristics are shown at will, not by force.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth stormed out of the kingdom's gates and to the side wall to retrieve Cross, his horse. After climbing onto Cross's back, he swiftly rode to the docks. He was getting fed up with the kingdom's laws. Ever since his brother disappearance, he cannot stand his father. His reason being because when his little brother went missing his "dear father" didn't care. He quickly headed for the harbors to board a strongly made navy ship, _Blue Eyes._ Seth looked over his shoulder to see if Jono was following him, and not to his surprise the mutt was heading his way on a black stallion.

"Mutt, if you are coming, better hurry before I lose my lovely patience."

"It's not like I have a choice!" Jono followed behind Seth angrily. 'Seth is way too moody sometimes,' Jono thought bitterly. "You'll regret ever saying that Seth!"

"Never."

"You are so difficult sometimes, I swear," Jono said wearily not wanting to get into an argument with Seth that might result in a fist fight. "You know you could be a little nicer to me."

"Actually I don't think I could at the moment."

"Jerk!"

"Mutt."

"Asshole!"

"Hybrid."

Jono growled. If it wasn't for being on a ship Jono probably would have hit him square in the face. 'You know I think his face might look good with a shade of purple on it,' Jono thought as the image popped up in his head. He started snickering.

Seth glared at him. 'Stupid mutt.' He steered the _Blue Eyes_ to the southeast of the harbor heading to the forests near the Inu kingdom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me why did I want to come with you, you arrogant bastard!!" Jono growled.

"You followed me. Now hush, we are in Inu territory," Seth hissed quietly.

Walking into the forest, Seth's eyes darted quickly back and forth looking for anything suspicious. Jono followed behind him in the eerie moonlight of the night.

**Few hours later…..**

"I'm thirsty and tired, can we stop?"Jono whined lagging a few steps behind.

"No. Stop drawing attention to yourself," Seth once again hissed out.

Both hearing a snap of a branch to their left, they turned their heads to see a pair of eyes glittering dangerously. "Look what we got hear boys a young teen and a hybrid Inu, a traitor to the clan. Must be our lucky day boys."

Seth and Jono both growled at that. They might be ambushed and outnumbered, but they were stubborn and their pride wouldn't back down from a fight if given one.

"Get them," the leader canine commanded as a whole ambush of canines came at the two. "But don't kill them!" The leader shouted.

Over thirty men came at them, fifteen heading for Jono while the others went to attack Seth. Seth quickly pulled out his off-blue blade and stood back to back with Jono who held two dark red glint, black blades in his hands.

The first canine to reach Seth was stripped of his head. After seventeen bloodied corpses where on the ground, four men came at Seth to with-strain his arms after he had dropped his sword from the two previous inu soldiers he had fought. Seth dashed for his sword, but the four canines had caught him and pulled his arms behind his back forcefully. He tried to break the hold but they just put more pressure on his wrists. Seth looked around for his one ally, but Jono was no where to be found.

Seth growling, snarled at the leader and his soldiers as the rest advanced on him.

TBC……………?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--;**Sorry for the long introduction, but I think it was needed and it might be useful for later references on felines and canines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyzre: First YYS fic. What did you guys think, should I continue? Or quit while I am ahead?

Lynch: I didn't think it was all that bad. The introduction to the different species is way to long though.

Vyzre: Well, oops, I mean I thought it was good for later.

Lynch: …

Vyzre: Just you wait and see!!

Lynch: Anyways, review please so she will continue and find out what happens next like how Yami…!!

Vyzre: -claps hand over his mouth- Ignore that and review if you have any compliments, encouragement, or if I should continue, etcetera… You know what I mean!!

R&R— Read and Review!! See you next chapter!!


	2. The Shadow

Vyzre: I know the beginning was short….but this should be better!!

-

Vyzre: Guess who's back, back again….guess who's back, guess who's back……..Sorry couldn't help myself. My friends do it too often…..

Darse: Sure, blame your friends.

Vyzre: You do know that you are NOT the other muse for this story.

Darse: What!?! You wouldn't dare!!

Lynch: You sure about that?

Darse: What!?! No!! Anyone else but him!!

Vyzre: Stop being such a drama queen.

Darse: -sniffle- -sniffle-

Lynch: On with the fic!!

Title: The Renegade Kingdom

Summary: AU The Pyramids descendants are about to find themselves in a mix of worlds. The Demoneans are not helping by trying to take control of all five kingdoms either. Will a cold-hearted slave help with the confusion and the troubles at hand? And will an old legend come to the surface? (YY/S, maybe B/J)

Pairings: Pharaoh Yami x Seth, maybe Thief Bakura x Jono

Warnings: It's rated PG-13 it's the usual stuff. Rating might go up.

**Term**: _The Pyramids_- refers to the Egyptian Empire (Note: Canines are also referred to as Inu.)

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or its characters…..

"speech"- regular talking

'speech'- thoughts

/_speech_/- gods talking

-speech—animals talking (only in the story it is)

---------- scene change point of view change /-/-/-/-/- both changes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renegade Kingdom Ch. II: The Shadow by Vyzre (aka CrossH.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ancient Egypt_

The pharaoh sat at the head of the table tired of these morons so called the council. They did nothing and if even thought of anything it was beyond stupid. And it sure did not help with the robbing of his father's tomb only three days earlier.

"We need more slaves! The labors of the kingdom are increases, and the peasants need to bend their backs more!!" exclaimed one of the men at the table to a short male with tri-color hair.

"We do not need any more slavery Akundin!! The people of Egypt are at peace right now even with the Felines."

"I agree, no more slavery is needed as of now," said as the pharaoh stood up.

"Meeting dismissed."

The pharaoh and the short male left the audience room.

"They are becoming more stubborn. What should we do?"

"Let them think what they want, they will regret it later if they are rash. The Felines and Demoneans are not attacking us; the citizens are safe. The slavery, however, is getting worse," replied the pharaoh.

The short male was silent.

"Yami, do you have this feeling that things are going to change? Do you think it will be for the better or the worst?"

"Yes, I do have that feeling, but for the better or the worse I do not know Yugi."

"I will see you at dust; I need some time alone. If anyone asks tell them I'm out riding."

Yami left for his royal chambers to retrieve a few things before going out of the palace. He sometimes wonder of the outside world. There were terrors but there were also pleasures as well. He never experienced those pleasures that were known to child or to any traveler. He sighed he needed another companion in this lonely kingdom besides his brother Yugi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into the stables, he walked to the third stall. He found his beloved horse(1), Anubis. A dear friend of his had given him this horse before moving elsewhere. The horse's fur coat was a gleaming pitch black except for the two patches of white on its chest. Its eyes were a deep red like its owner's. The horse was in perfect condition; it was the fastest horse in the land and loved to challenge others at anything.

"Come on, Anubis."

The horse walked quickly over to the stall's door ready for the mornings ride. The black horse shook its head at its master and neighed gently as Yami petted him. Pulling on the leather like material and opening the stall, Yami lead the horse outside into the desert sands.

Yami climbed up the side of the horse before whispering into Anubis's ear ," Ride to the north."

Anubis immediately took off at the instructions.

Yami didn't tell Yugi he wouldn't be back for a while. He shouldn't at least be back until three days. He was planning to check the borders of the Inu Kingdom something told him there was something waiting for him.

"Pharaoh Yami, wait!" a shout from behind him called. 'Damn and I was not even completely out of the kingdom,' Yami cursed in his head just his luck. He pulled on Anubis's reins and steered his horse towards the voice.

"May I ask where you are going?" asked Dart one of his trusted top bodyguards.

"I will be back in three days, there is no need to worry were I am going," I replied.

"Would you like me to accompany you, Pharaoh?"

"No, I will be fine. Just tell Yugi he is in charge until I get back, and Dart, protect him for me. I'll be back at least by the third day if not by then wait three more days before searching for me. You are dismissed, Dart."

Yami rode off into the morning light. He didn't want anyone to join him on his journey he was tired of that cage called a palace and wanted to get away from his problems for the moment. Surely Yugi would take care of things while he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!?!"

"W-well, you s-see the P-Pharaoh said not to look for h-him until s-six days a-after he left," stuttered Leo a messenger from Dart. One thing all the servants knew was not make Yugi mad unless you did not fear his fury. And right now he was pissed.

"So he just left! Bring me Dart immediately!"

"Yes, L-Lord Yugi."

"That brother of mine is one day going to kill me from worry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud screech from the sky as he arrived at the border of the forest after a rest at an oasis a mile off. The cry was sounded again with urgent finding and grief. I looked up as a shadow past me and caught a glimpse of silver as what looked to be a dragon flew by. 'A dragon…?' Urging for Anubis to go faster, we eventually lost sight of the shadowed figure. Pulling on Anubis's reigns softly, he traveled in a slight trot into the mysterious forest. The forest was known for its tricks on outsiders and multiple mazes making it hard for anyone to find their way out.

Suddenly, as we entered a small clearing, Anubis bucked and stood on his hind legs thrashing out his front hooves. Tightening my grip on the reins, I pulled them down roughly getting Anubis to come to his senses. Truly, Anubis was an intelligent horse and did not get frighten easily. Steering him to the left, I saw what spooked him……

TBC…..…..?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- I know horses necessarily can't ride long distances without water in a desert, but in this story they can (It's alternate universe anyways. --;). Let's just say they adjusted to the environment…

-

Sorry, I know the first chapter was only details and a little of the story line. But since I already had most of this typed out, I went ahead and posted it. I don't know if I will continue this though if I do it might be at a slow pace without encouragement ….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyzre: Hope this chapter is better!! Tell me what you guys think, should I continue?

Lynch: I don't think so.

Vyzre: I am starting to agree. Seems no one likies, oh well.

Lynch: ….

Vyzre: I have an idea!! Does any one know what lynch means without cheating and grabbing a dictionary? Even though I can't tell if you did grab a dictionary…

Lynch: If you get it right she'll give you an imaginary cookie!!

Vyzre: Well, folks review please so I know at least someone out there likes it!!

R&R

I recommend reading pretty much anything by AnimeFan-Artemis but specifically I recommend reading: _Silent Tears _-complete-, _Forgotten Sorrows_ (sequel to ST) -complete-, and _Angel of Mine_ -chapter 10- . Excellent stories!!


End file.
